


A Needed Apology

by segafan13



Category: Rivals of Aether (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, What is this game's lore, someone tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segafan13/pseuds/segafan13
Summary: Forsburn was back home, to the Firelands, now free of the Gatekeepers and the corrupted council. It was like those awful days didn't happened and everything was normal.And yet he still didn't expected his brother to break into his room for no reason.





	A Needed Apology

The Halls of the Fire Castle were, at night, just as they were in the day.  
Quiet. With the only sound being heard being the ones from the torches burning away.

In times of war, this is never the case, as there was always some type of sound going around, be it walking, talking, or...other, more unpleasant sounds.

But now, it was time of peace, something that was cherished just as much as fighting in the Fire Capital, and cherished by their new Emperor even more.

Or at least, that's how Forsburn remembered it, before being accused of murdering his father and having to flee away.

Looking into the big mirror that was in the hallway, he couldn't help but sigh.

Those bad memories were still days, even when those days were long gone. He was now back home, his name no longer tainted, and no longer with the need of hiding.

He started walking back to his room, some guards and servants along the way would say hi and bow to him, being still nobility and all, yet even when he answered them, he tried his best to ignore any attempt at conversation they wanted to do.

He was very exhausted.

After some minutes of walking, he was now standing in front of the big wooden door that leaded to his room, but...

It was opened.

He remembered closing it when leaving it, he remembered locking it perfectly.

Calm, yet prepared to fight at any moment, he pushed the door open a bit more, and...

"...Zetterburn?" He said, relaxing just slightly.

He looked straight into his balcony, just to find his brother leaning into it.

Zetterburn standed properly, before turning into Frostburn's direction, and walk to him while smiling.

"Forsburn, I needed to talk to you about something" Said Zetterburn on his usual serious tone. Even when he smiled, his voice would always say otherwise.

"...How did you got into my room? It was locked" An honest question.

This seemed to catch Zetterburn by surprise, but just for a second.

"Well...is a secret. You could call it a warrior talent, of sorts...?" He says, being more cryptic than usual.

Forsburn ignored his brother attempt to being cryptic, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Brother, just tell me what you want. I'm really tired and need to rest"

Zetterburn stares at his brother for a minute, before sighing at sitting at his side.

"Well...I came to apologize to you..." he says, not looking at Frostburn but at the floor.

"Huh? You haven't done anything recently" not that he remembered, at least. The only thing Zetterburn would have to apologize for would be almost throwing his skull mask away.

That thing was used in darker times, but he still thought it was nice to have. 

"You know what i mean...about..." Zetterburn face takes a sad look. "About accussing you of killing our father. I don't think i apologized properly..."

Oh

That.

Forsburn sighed, before beginning to talk.

"Is not your fault, Zett...you found my...dagger on his body, didn't you? Logic would tell anyone that i was the most likely culprit..." He shifted awkwardly, while trying to not remember the image of his father, lying cold in the floor.

Zetterburn finally looked at him, while Forsburn sighed again.

"I will not lie to you, when you refused to believe in me and sided with the Capital...I was hurt. But i still don't blame you!" He said, trying to force a smile.

Zetterburn looked back at the floor.

"Still...I believe i must repay you in some way, for all the pain i caused my own kin..."

Forsburn got a bit closer to his brother, and hugged him with one of his arms.

"Look, you are now the emperor of the Firelands, aren't you? You eventually discovered wgat the capital was planning, and exiled Loxodont. You can't be sad all the time, brother"

And he wasn't lying with this. Forsburn discovered years ago that the council was trying to take over their father, and make Zetterburn one of their loyal pawns in their plans.

When Forsburn was about to discover it, it was when tragedy striked, just around that time the Gatekeepers appeared, too.

It was all a mess, but now it was thankfully solved.

The lion eventually sighed, before hugging his brother back.

"I guess you are right...an emperor can't dwell on the past too much. Much less a warrior!" Now standing proudly, he was smiling, a genuine smile.

This made Forsburn smile a bit too, before yawning.

"Now, i'll like to keep talking to you, Zett, but i really need to sleep...a bit..."

"Oh, i apologize. Sleep well, Fors." He said, walking to the door after waving his brother goodbye.

They almost never used the nicknames they thought for each other back when they were children. That they use them now so freely feels...right.

That's when Forsburn remembered something.

"Oh, wait, Zett, i need to ask you something." He says, sitting on the bed again.

"Yeah?, What is it?"

He was getting a bit embarrassed, but he needed to ask anyway.

"Can you, uh...train me? From my time back at the Smoke Clan, i kind of forgot how to fight like a Firelands warrior, heh...heh..." Wich was kind of a lie

Most of his fighting came from he and his dagger, even from before the joined the Smoke Clan.

He just wanted an excuse to have some time with his now Emperor brother.

Zetterburn grinned, looking geniuely happy, while his fur glew brighter.

"Of course i'll train you! You'll be trained by the greatest warrior in this nation, your dear big brother! Hah!...uh..." He suddenly became serious once again, the glow of his fur going down "I apologise for the outburst, uh...good night"

Forsburn stared at the door for a bit, before he laid on his bed.

Even when Zetterburn tried his best to be seen as this serious, mature guy, he still acted like an excited kid on the inside.

That was a side of him he hasn't seen in a long time...

He eventually choose to finally sleep. Tomorrow would surely be a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of fanfiction in the Rivals of Aether fandom hurts me  
What hurts me more is not knowing how Tagging works on mobile damnit.
> 
> So yeah, this was it. I kind of mixed Zetterburn personalities from Rivals AND Lovers a bit, he being a stoic and serious warrior, but when no one's looking he's a Jock(tm) that likes fighting and sports for fun.


End file.
